1. Field of the Invention
The invention is relative to a flushing device for a toilet system with a bowl comprising an odor trap on a bottom part and comprising a flushing conduit with flushing openings on an upper edge through which openings flushing water can be introduced for flushing the bowl. The flushing openings have a greater flowthrough in a frontal area of the flushing conduit than laterally arranged flushing openings do.
2. Description of Related Art
Flushing devices of this type are generally known and very widespread. For reasons of economy and ecology there is great interest in being able to reduce the consumption of water for the flushing of such flush bowls by improving the action of flushing. Hygienic requirements should be able to be met even in the case of minimal consumption of flushing water.
In the flushing device according to EP 0,407,609 B the water flowing into the bowl is conducted into a V-shaped recess in the bottom part of the bowl. This recess is constricted [narrowed] in horizontal section in a vertical direction towards the bottom of the bowl.
The two Swiss patent applications 99/0827 and 99/1378 of the applicant teach flushing devices in which an improved suction action can be achieved by means of a runoff [discharge] pipe. These runoff pipes are constricted in a vertical area. This constriction achieves a suction action which brings about an improved flushing of the flush bowl. These two patent applications are cited as part of the disclosure.
The invention has the problem of creating a flushing device of the cited type which makes possible a reliable and hygienic flushing with a lesser amount of flushing water. The problem is solved in accordance with claim 1 in that the flushing openings are asymmetrically arranged in said frontal area of the flushing conduit and that the flushing water forms a flushing vortex in the bowl. As a result of the asymmetric formation of the inlet of the flushing water the flushing water receives a spin [twist] in the bowl and especially in the lower area of the bowl and screws itself, so to say, into the odor trap. A more efficient flushing action is achieved in comparison to a symmetric inlet, e.g., according to EP 0,407,609 B cited above. In particular, solid matter is carried along very effectively by the flushing vortex, transported into the odor trap and subsequently into the runoff pipe. It also turned out that as a result of said flushing vortex the runoff pipe is filled more rapidly with flushing water than previously. This is especially advantageous in the context of the two patent applications cited above and of the flushing devices disclosed in them.
An especially effective thrusting force of the flushing water is achieved in accordance with a further development of the invention in that said frontal area of the flushing water inlet comprises several flushing jets with a significantly larger throughput than other, laterally arranged flushing jets. The flushing water flows with a comparatively narrow but strong flushing current from said frontal bowl area into the runoff opening. At the same time, this flushing current receives a spin and forms, as mentioned, a flushing vortex. An asymmetric arrangement of the flushing water inlet is achieved in accordance with a further development of the invention by an eccentric arrangement of another flushing jet. The incoming flushing water runs obliquely in the bowl to a mirror plane of the bowl and preferably penetrates this mirror plane completely.
Further advantageous features result from the dependent claims, the following description and the drawings.